Decorative products are one of the ancient and elaborately artistic manifestations. Materials such as wood, rock, wrought iron, steel and silver are most conventional materials used for the production of decorative products. However, processing said conventional materials to produce decorative products with intricate carvings, inlayed works and embossed shape is time consuming and requires skillful labors. To tackle the problem, instead of using said conventional materials to produce decorative products, moldable materials, including ordinary Portland cement, plastics and polyresins, are used to produce decorative products nowadays.
However, there are also shortcomings for these moldable materials. Ordinary Portland cement, hereinafter referred to as OPC, is not a good choice for small to medium products that involve intricate carvings, inlayed works and embossed shape. Patterns such as wood grains are very difficult to be made by using OPC. Furthermore, decorative products produced by OPC are comparatively heavy. Plastics and polyresins are the most popular moldable materials which can be molded into different product shapes and textures. Moreover, both plastics and polyresins are comparatively lighter than said conventional materials. However, the production of plastics and polyresins involves the use of organic solvents which would pollute the environment. The residual organic solvents in decorative products may even be hazardous to human health. Furthermore, the combustibility and fire toxicant emission of plastics and polyresins on encountering fire make plastics and polyresins not the good choices for being the raw materials of decorative products.